


You Are My Soulmate!?

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slightly Sad, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not really sure how to tell you my story, since it’s very long and complicated, but I will give it my best shot. Not for you, but for me.</p><p>(You Can't Be My Soulmate from Isco's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Soulmate!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> For Erika, because she got me out of my writer's block and helped me realise the things I was missing to make it match the other one...
> 
> This is my story You Can't Be My Soulmate!? seen from Isco's POV instead of Álvaro's and if you haven't read it, then I suggest you go do that first to understand the universe :)  
> Part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7061599

I am not really sure how to tell you my story, since it’s very long and complicated, but I will give it my best shot. Not for you, but for me.

My name is Francisco Alarcón, I’m 24 years old and I play for one of the biggest football clubs on the planet, Real Madrid C.F. 

Iker used to tell me stories of how he and Sergio met when they were younger and the whole world just clicked into place as their eyes met for the first time. Nothing else mattered as long as Sergio was near him, he had told me and I used to fantasize about meeting my own soulmate. 

Álvaro. That’s the name of my soulmate, it appeared on my wrist when I turned 13 and had always been on full display on my body until the day my life changed forever. Until I became a footballer.

The first thing my management told me when I signed with Malaga was that no matter what I did in my career, I must always keep my soulmate name covered, because not many people in the world of football was very pleased with male soulmate couples, even though it was very common between footballers.

My mother had never really been around and my father, though supportive of me and my choices in life, had died a year before I got signed to Madrid, and never got to see me play in the white jersey of the team he had loved so much.

But since my parents hadn’t been soulmates, I had never been close to anyone who had a soulmate, until I arrived at the Bernabeu for the first time.

Almost everyone there had a soulmate and was bonded. 

Iker and Sergio had taken me in when I arrived, and sort of became parents to me as I didn’t have any family left. They loved me more than anyone I had ever met and they were with me though everything. 

Everyone was so welcoming at Madrid that I felt home instantly. Well everyone except Florentino Perez, the president of Madrid.

When I arrived at his office to sign the contract, he had taken one look at my wrist and told me very pointedly that under no circumstances was I allowed to be in public without something covering Álvaro’s name on my wrist, if I wanted to play for Real Madrid.

Suddenly I understood what the management had talked about. 

Maybe I should mention briefly that I used to date Nacho when we were younger since we both were on the La Rojita team, and often shared a room during the training camps. But since both of us had soulmates we hadn’t met yet, our love was doomed from the start.

It ended when Nacho had his first training session with the first team at Real Madrid and locked eyes with Cristiano Ronaldo across the field. Cris was his soulmate after all and I was just a distraction while waiting for him to walk into his life. We stayed best friends after that, even though we are still sometimes too close for Cris’ liking. He is so overprotective, it’s sickly cute. But they are happy and I am happy for them.

This story does have a point though; I’m getting to it, I promise. 

But this isn’t about them or Florentino, it’s about the biggest day of my life, the day I met my soulmate. Yesterday.

 

Let’s start from two days ago, when a countdown clock appeared on my wrist without me realising. We were playing a big, important game on the next day against Sevilla, so we only had a short training session, when I started feeling uneasy. 

I tried to ignore it, thinking that I probably was hungry and that was the reason for my discomfort, but as the next day edged closer, the feeling got worse. I ended up driving to Álvaro Arbeloa’s house to try and figure out what the hell was happening with me. I was in the starting eleven for the match so I could under no circumstances be sick now, or else Zidane would never give me a chance again. 

Arbeloa had been the first one, besides Iker and Sergio, to welcome me to the squad, and we had become quite close over the span of my time in Madrid. When I go to his house, he opened the door as I locked my car and embraced me in a bear hug.

“Isco!! What’s up my man?” Arbie asked as we walked into his living room.

“I’m not feeling too well and I can’t figure out why!! It feels like nothing I have ever experienced before.” I replied as I sunk into his massive white leather couch.

“How ‘not well’?” Arbie immediately turned into the concerned adult he could be at times.

“Well, I feel uneasy, like I need to throw up.” I closed my eyes and breathed in quietly.

“Have you eaten today? Or are you hungry?” He got up and almost started walking towards the kitchen before I turned to the floor and threw up everything in my stomach.

“Yeah… I ate a big lunch, thinking that it was the lack of food and water that was making me feel sick, but it didn’t help. So I tried again with dinner and that just made things worse. Oh and sorry for puking on your floor…” I felt my face heat up. Why was this happening to me?

“Have you talked to Sese and Iker? Why aren’t they taking care of you?” Arbeloa scolded at me. He was right though, they always looked after me when I was sick. But it didn’t feel like I was. 

“No… Before a couple of seconds ago, I didn’t feel sick, only uneasy, and you know that I always bother you with my problems…” I looked at my hands, still feeling miserable.

“That’s it, I’m calling the Captain!” Arbie walked out of the room, picking up his phone from the coffee table on the way.

I could hear him faintly talking to Iker on the phone and explaining the situation. I closed my eyes and waited for him to come and save me.

When I came back to life after sleeping for what I assume was about half an hour, Iker and Sergio was talking quietly with Arbeloa.

“Did you check his soulmate mark? Maybe that is why he’s feeling bad.” Iker suggested after they had talked back and forth about what could be wrong with me. Slowly, as to not throwing up again, I looked down at the brown leather bracelet that Florentino made me wear, and removed it a little so that it revealed the bottom of my mark. 

And there, just below it, was a countdown clock, counting down quickly from 24 hours. Only 12.03.54 left on the little clock. I gasped and Iker must have noticed, because in the next moment, he was next to me, pulling me into a hug as I panicked.

The countdown ended at kick off. My Álvaro would be at the game in less than twelve hours. And with that, I threw up again.

I had never been good with feelings, and when Sergio explained the concept of anticipation sickness, I prayed a silent prayer that my soulmate wouldn’t have to go through it too. 

Anticipation sickness was something that could occur when your countdown started, but it was fairly rare and mostly happened to people with same-sex soulmates. And apparently, I had gotten lucky.

Walking out to the warm ups before the match was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. What if he was a Sevilla fan? Or didn’t like football at all? Which was a silly thought, I know, since we were at a football game, but I couldn’t help up run every possible scenario in my head.

“Relax kiddo!! He’s gonna love every part of you, because he is your other half.” Sergio smiled at him before reaching out and squeezing Iker’s arm.

We started doing the exercises that Bernardo had picked out for us, but I couldn’t help but feel tense.

When I started walked off the pitch, Iker and Sergio came over and put their arms around me before starting to walk into the dressing room. I felt a little bit better, knowing that they were near and ready to catch me if anything went wrong.

Time came to walk out onto to the pitch in front of a completely sold out Bernabeu and I walked right behind Sergio, next to a girl about 4 years old. When we lined up for the Hala Madrid part, I felt eyes on me, and turned my eyes to the stands. A guy, a bit younger than me, was looking at me in awe, and the second his eyes met mine, I felt as if struck by lightning. The whole world shook and he was engulfed in a bright white light. Nothing else existed in that moment. Until the pain started. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a room that was much too bright, with a slight stinging behind my ear. Looking around, I noticed Sergio sitting on a chair next to me looking worried as hell. 

“Damn, you gave us quite the scare there, kid. How’s the head?” Sergio smiled at me.

“Sorry Sese, but what happened? Did I get a ball in my head again?” I tried joking as the pain dulled out.

“You don’t remember?” Sergio’s smile faltered.

“Only slightly. I remember walking out, I remember pain and then it went black.”

“You met your soulmate, and passed out on the field. None of us managed to react in time, so you fell to the ground and hit your head. Your soulmark is behind your ear, two dots, and that is why both you and Álvaro passed out when your eyes met.” Sergio explained. 

“WHAT??” I screamed. Was he okay?? The doctor gave the all clear and Sergio walked me back to the dressing room where Iker had taken Álvaro to, after he got a security guard to go and get him from the stand.

Not even two seconds after I got the all clear from the doctor, I bolted into the room. 

“IS HE OKAY??” I yelled as I pushed my way through the many concerned players that had gathered in the front end of the room. 

“Oye, Isco. He’s fine. His sister caught him before he could hit his head or damage himself in any ways.” Iker tried to calm me as I reached the bench he was sitting on. Álvaro. The boy that until 10 minutes ago had been nothing but a name on my wrist. I looked at him and our eyes met. It felt like no one was in the room. Just us. 

“Hi, I’m Isco or well Francisco, but please call me Isco.” I stuck out my hand and smiled at him. Damn he was cute.

“I know. Madridista for life and all… I’m Álvaro. Just Álvaro.” He giggled as he shook my hand. I smirked and pulled at his hand so he ended up flushed against my chest. 

“Ups?” I giggled as he looked up at me with big doe-like eyes. Oh how I could melt in them and die happy.

“ISCO, THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE ROOM!! Maybe wait to PDA until you get home?” Sergio teased, earning himself a smack to the head by Iker and Cris at the same time, just like they did every time he said something stupid. For someone who was as lovable as Sergio Ramos, he sure got hit a lot by both his soulmate and his best friend.

“The kid just found his soulmate, let him be Sese!!” Cris scolded before smiling affectionately at me. I knew how Cris felt about me, even though he had been vary of me at first since I had dated his soulmate, he had eventually warmed up to me and was practically my big brother now, always looking out for me and teaching me what he knew about football.

“Congratulations Isco!” Nacho said as he walked up to Cris and put his arms around his waist. But I didn’t hear anything because Álvaro was hugging me and the world just clicked itself into place.

After the match, that had been postponed due to my ‘mishap’, Álvaro and I went back to my flat and talked all night. 

I found out that he was from Madrid, didn’t get along with his mother since she disapproved of his soulmate name, lived in Torino, Italy and studied art. Oh and he had been a Madridista his entire life, so I had nothing to be scared about.

We ordered take out at 10 pm and ate it while laughing at stories from our childhood. I told him all about my teammates and he told me about his crazy friends.

He fell asleep in my arms that night and when I woke today, he was there, making my heart flutter in my chest as I watched him breathe out small puffs of air and suddenly, all Iker’s stories made sense. I never wanted to be without the beautiful man in my arms and I wanted to wake up next to him every morning for the rest of my life. 

I always doubted that I would find my soulmate, because why would I? My biological parents never had, and before Real, I never really believed that it existed. But it does and it brought me to Álvaro. Never did I once think I’d find love or a family or even a home after my father died, but I did.

And it is worth all the pain and the anxious thoughts, because every time Álvaro looks at me with those big brown eyes, guess what, I’m home. 

Nothing will ever feel as good as that.

So here is my point; don’t ever give up on love, because someone or something out there could make you the happiest you’d ever felt. 

I hope you can take something away from my story and will share it with others through your magazine, Mr. Magazine Editor. Let’s end the stigma of same-sex soulmates, yeah?

All the best,

Isco Alarcón

 

Ps. Please don’t change my words or twist them, because this is the honest truth.

PPs. Oh and I forgot to mention something. After the match, Florentino came up to me, hand in hand with none other than José Mourinho, and apologised to me for coming of as homophobic. He just wanted to protect me from the evil media people who lived to bring other people down. Just like they had with his soulmate, Mou.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE FICTION!!! NONE OF THIS REALLY HAPPENED!!! 
> 
> Btw I am turning this into a series because I like this universe too much to give it up!! Next up will be Seriker background story <3


End file.
